


don't give away the end

by ghosthunter



Category: Men's Hockey RPF
Genre: M/M, ass eatin' szn, fuck a trade deadline, sad breakup fucks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-03
Updated: 2019-03-03
Packaged: 2019-11-08 11:12:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,081
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17980241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghosthunter/pseuds/ghosthunter
Summary: He’s not waived, he’s traded. He’s going to Detroit.“You’re gonna be okay, kid,” Reirden tells him, clapping Madison hard on the shoulder. Madison nods his head. He appreciates the sentiment.It doesn’t make him feel any better, but he appreciates it all the same.





	don't give away the end

**Author's Note:**

> whatever, feelings are bad, man.
> 
> thanks to jarka for the beta.

They’re all heading for the bus to head for the rink for practice. It’s cold in Buffalo, and Madison is already nuzzled into his scarf with his touque pulled down low on his head. He’s about to walk out the door when someone calls out to him.

“Bowey,” someone says. “Can you come here a minute?”

It’s the coach, and he knows. He hasn’t played a game in weeks, and the trade deadline is looming, and being pulled aside - after what happened with Devo and Yasha two days before - makes the anxiety twist inside him sharp and immediate. They’re not going to tell him he’s going to play the next night. They’re going to tell him he’s on waivers, or he’s gone.

Everyone else is trickling out through the doors and Madison is alone with Reirden and it’s exactly as bad as he’s expecting. He’s not waived, he’s traded. He’s going to Detroit.

“We’ll help you get everything arranged to get out there,” Reirden says. He’s using his nice voice, not his disappointed voice. He sounds like one of Madison’s elementary school teachers. “You can go straight out there from here, but we thought you might like to go back to DC and pack up different stuff. A little bit different weather in Detroit than there was out in California.”

Reirden is trying to keep it light. Madison forces a laugh, because it’s nice of Reirden to try. Everyone in the Capitals organization has always been nice to him. He twists the ends of his scarf around his fingers.

“We’ll give you some time to pack up here,” Reirden says, “to make some calls, some arrangements if you need to. You can decide if you want to fly out tonight, or wait until the morning, too.”

“Okay,” Madison says. “Thank you.”

“You’re gonna be okay, kid,” Reirden tells him, clapping Madison hard on the shoulder. Madison nods his head. He appreciates the sentiment.

It doesn’t make him feel any better, but he appreciates it all the same.

 

It doesn’t take the team long to realize Madison isn’t on the bus with them. No one says anything, and no one has to. They know.

There’s still a level of excitement, at practice, with Hagelin joining them for the first time. There’s a lot of chatter, but it’s more sober than it would otherwise be. Madison will go to Detroit, and they’ll get a defenseman back in return.

Jakub sends Madison four texts in quick succession. Jakub sees the read receipts, so he knows that Madison saw them, but Madison doesn’t respond.

They go back to the hotel after practice, after media availability. There’s to be a team dinner, and Jakub finds out Madison hasn’t left yet when he joins them. He even has a little speech prepared, thanking them all for everything they’ve done for him.

“You’re gonna make us cry,” Ovi tells him, wrapping him up in a huge hug.

“Sorry,” Madison says, and buries his face into Ovi’s neck. Ovi holds onto Madison a bit longer, and when he lets go, Madison’s eyes are red and there’s a damp place on Ovi’s sweatshirt. No one says anything.

He makes his way around the room, hugging teammates and saying his goodbyes. He has dinner with them, sitting down at the table next to Batya, who keeps up a steady stream of conversation. Batya, who has been traded before, Miki, who has been traded before, Nisky, who has been traded before Jakub guesses they’re all giving him advice.

Jakub wishes he had something harder to drink than the glass of water sitting on the table in front of him. Madison hasn’t stopped to say goodbye to him, but Jakub expects that he will. Jakub expects that Madison will stop by his hotel room.

Jakub isn’t wrong. Dinner is over, and everyone’s dispersing, making decisions on who’s going back to whose hotel rooms to play what video games or watch movies. They ask Madison back for a last game of ‘Chel, but he begs off, tells them he has an early flight. Jakub doesn’t go either, telling anyone who asks that he’s tired, says he’s going to bed, concerned that he might be coming down with a cold. It’s a legitimate excuse.

It takes longer than Jakub expects to hear the quiet knock on the door, but it eventually comes. He answers, and Madison is standing there in his sweatpants and slides, the sleeves of his sweatshirt slid down over his hands. Neither of them says anything as Jakub steps back and lets the door snap shut behind Madison, and Madison reaches a hand behind him and flips the locks.

Silence stretches between them as they look at each other. There’s a lump in Jakub’s throat that he can’t quite swallow past.

“I don’t want you to leave,” Jakub finally says, his voice rasping out, even though he knows that they don’t get a say in it. It’s not Madison’s choice.

“I know,” Madison says, and then closes the distance between them to hook his arms around Jakub’s waist and pull him in close. Jakub wraps his arms around Madison in turn and fists his hands in the fabric of Madison’s sweatshirt. The last thing Jakub wants to do is cry, because he knows it’s going to be harder for Madison if he does. The ache in his throat has different ideas.

“You think they’ll take me too?” Jakub asks, his voice muffled where his face is pressed into Madison’s shoulder. Madison lets out a bark of a laugh.

“Babe, no,” Madison says. “You belong here. I don’t know if I ever did.”

“You won the Cup here,” Jakub says, stubborn.

“I didn’t even play in the playoffs, V,” Madison says.

“Your name is on the Cup, Mads,” Jakub says. “You took the Cup home.”

“I didn’t even play the last half of the season,” Madison says. “I was in Hershey. You - we knew this might happen. The only reason I didn’t get sent down is because Siegs didn’t have to clear waivers and I do.”

“Mads,” Jakub says, desperate. He lifts his face from Madison’s shoulder, meets Madison’s eyes. He wonders if his eyes are red, the way Madison’s are. “I need you here.”

“You don’t,” Madison says. “You … you’re an incredible player. You’re better than me. You don’t need me here.”

“I want you here,” Jakub says.

“But you don’t need me here,” Madison says. “And I have to go. I’m leaving in the morning because the only choice I had was between tonight and tomorrow morning and I chose you and tonight and I’ll get up in the morning and I’ll…”

“Say goodbye?” Jakub asks. His voice cracks. Madison’s hands twist in the fabric of Jakub’s t-shirt.

“No,” Madison says. “That’s what I came here to say tonight.”

“Say it in the morning,” Jakub says, and brings his mouth up to meet Madison’s.

Jakub remembers the first time Madison ever kissed him. He was leaving then, too, going back to his apartment after a lazy weeknight spent playing video games on Jakub’s couch, back when they were both in Hershey. Madison was the last one walking out, and all Jakub remembers is Madison’s smile, and wanting to put his mouth against Madison’s smile.

He’s probably lucky that Madison went along with it, kept smiling and leaned into it when Jakub kissed him. They haven’t stopped kissing each other since.

That was the beginning, and Jakub thinks that this is the end. Detroit is three games a year, four times to see each other throughout the season. It’s a long time to be apart. It’s unfair to both of them.

Madison’s hands are warm where they skate over Jakub’s skin as they lift his t-shirt up. He has to break away from the kiss for Madison to get the shirt over his head, and that, Jakub thinks, is the best time for Jakub to tug Madison’s sweatshirt up and over as well. It gets stuck, and Madison has to help him, huffing out a laugh.

Jakub bounces when Madison throws him back onto the bed, and it makes him laugh in spite of the mood being more somber. He uses his heels to push himself up the mattress while Madison pushes his sweatpants off his hips and lets them drop down to the floor, stepping out and leaving his slides beneath. Naked, he reaches out and tugs Jakub’s shorts down his hips and off, tossing them to land on the floor next to the bed. His vacation tan is mostly faded, the difference between where his swim trunks covered and his thighs less obvious than when February started.

Madison climbs up and kneels between Jakub’s thighs, stroking his thumb across the line there. He leans down, settling his weight carefully on top of Jakub as they kiss. This, Jakub thinks, bringing his arms up to settle around Madison, one hand digging into the curls of Madison’s hair, is what he’ll miss most. The heavy weight of Madison on top of him, pressing him into the mattress, the friction on his cock as it’s trapped between their bodies and how aware he is of every single tiny shift.

For now, he’s content to let Madison pin him, to let Madison kiss him long and slow until it’s hard to breathe, but he thinks he doesn’t need to breathe all that much. He moves his free hand, the one not tangled up in Madison’s hair, trails it down the curve of Madison’s spine until he reaches Madison’s ass. Madison shivers when Jakub’s fingers tease between, and he laughs against Jakub’s mouth when he squeezes.

“You want me to fuck you?” Madison asks. Jakub must make a noise then, because Madison laughs again. He nudges Jakub’s chin up with his nose and kisses along Jakub’s jaw. “I know you like it when I fuck you.”

“Yeah,” Jakub says. He shifts his hips until it grinds his dick against Madison’s.

“You like my dick,” Madison sing-songs at him, and then starts giggling, ducking his face down against Jakub’s shoulder as his body shakes. Jakub smacks him on the ass.

“I like when you use it,” Jakub tells him. “So you should stop talking.”

“We have all night,” Madison says.

“We don’t play Detroit again this season,” Jakub says.

“Detroit isn’t making the playoffs,” Madison says. “I’ll come back when the season’s over.”

“Yeah,” Jakub says, looking up at him, all wide blue eyes and hope. “Be my WAG for the playoffs?”

“I thought we were breaking up?” Madison asks. Jakub’s breath catches in his throat.

“Not tonight,” Jakub says. “Not tonight. Tomorrow, this summer. Not right now.”

“This summer,” Madison says. “August.”

“Come to Prague?” Jakub says. Madison laughs.

“Only if you come to Winnipeg,” Madison says.

“I’ve been to Winnipeg,” Jakub says.

“Not in the summer,” Madison says. “Not with me.”

“Okay,” Jakub says.

Madison kisses him then, pressing his tongue past Jakub’s lips. Madison makes it easy to stop talking, for Jakub forget that Madison’s leaving in the morning for Detroit, to forget that whatever they have is basically over, if they’re dating or just hooking up, or whatever’s happening. Slow kisses turn to Jakub slowly moving his hips, grinding slowly up against Madison. He’ll never get off this way, he knows, but it feels so fucking good he doesn’t even care.

At least until Madison pulls away from his mouth, kissing his way down the line of Jakub’s throat, scraping his teeth against pale skin in a long line as Jakub tips his head back. He sucks at the skin over Jakub’s collarbones and it’s a slow agony as he makes his way down, wasting his time swirling his tongue across Jakub’s nipples. He blows air across them after, and the cold makes Jakub shiver and Madison laugh.

“Fuck off,” Jakub says to Madison’s laugh, but Madison is already continuing on his way down Jakub’s body, thick midsection wearing thinner as the season goes on. He likes the way he looks best at the beginning of the season, thick with muscle, not at the end, worn thin with the length of the season.

Madison doesn’t seem to care one way or the other as he continues down, Jakub’s cock brushing across his cheek, his nose nuzzling through the dirty blonde curls at the base of Jakub’s cock. It makes Jakub move his thighs further apart and bring his knees up, giving Madison more access. The movement makes Madison lift his head up and grin at Jakub.

“Do you want me to fuck you, or eat you out?” Madison asks. Hearing Madison ask him that always makes Jakub’s body flash hot. He sucks his bottom lip between his teeth, looking at Madison.

“Both,” he finally says, letting his lip pop free, wet and red. Madison grins at him, and sticks out a hand.

“Give me that pillow,” he says. Jakub hands him a pillow, and lifts his hips so Madison can shove it under Jakub’s lower back, lifting Jakub’s ass up for better access.

He presses kisses to the insides of Jakub’s thighs as he pushes them farther apart and he makes himself comfortable sprawled across the end of the bed. He spreads Jakub apart with his hands and licks into him, making Jakub squirm when he pushes his tongue past the tight ring of muscle.

Madison keeps at him until Jakub is a slobbery mess, his body trembling just slightly underneath Madison’s hands. Madison is fighting the urge to rut his hips against the bed just to get friction against his dick. He lifts his head up and raises a hand to wipe spit off his chin and grins at Jakub. Jakub reaches down and strokes his hand over his cock absently, just for a little relief.

“Stop,” Madison says, reaching out and pulling his hand away, linking their fingers together. Madison’s hand is wet with spit. When he lets go, he gets up off the bed and goes to rummage through Jakub’s bag for lube.

It’s hard for Jakub to resist touching himself, his cock hard and his ass wet from Madison’s mouth. Madison comes back with the packet already open and lube on his fingers. Jakub is already relaxed under him, and only flexes slightly when Madison pushes his fingers in, two at once, knowing what Jakub can or will take.

Jakub will lie there and let Madison eat his ass however long Madison wants, but he’s impatient when it comes to getting fingered. He doesn’t know what it is, that Madison’s fingers aren’t long enough or thick enough or just not shaped right even though he can take three fingers easily. Getting fingered just makes him want more, squirming around Madison’s fingers.

Taking Madison’s dick is better, the push and the stretch and the feeling so different from Madison’s tongue or fingers. Jakub shifts his hips, changes the angle until the drag is just right as Madison pushes all the way in. He closes his eyes and lets his head fall back against the pillows. Madison’s mouth finds his once Madison is pushed fully in, still for a moment with his weight balanced on Jakub, Jakub’s cock caught between their bodies.

“Fuck me,” Jakub whispers into Madison’s mouth.

Madison does, until his rhythm falters and he’s reaching between them to stroke Jakub’s cock. It’s caught between their stomachs and the head is already damp with come. He comes before Madison, squeezing tight around Madison’s cock and making Madison gasp, his come sticky and hot between them.

Jakub is easy beneath him, malleable under Madison’s hands, kisses gone sloppy as Madison fucks him until he comes. He pulls out, and Jakub’s body twitches underneath him, messy where the come drips out, and even messier where it’s been ground between their stomachs as they’ve fucked. Jakub follows him, turning boneless and sleepy into Madison’s arms, fumbling the sheet up around him.

“Don’t leave,” Jakub whispers, pressing in close and ignoring how gross they both are to tuck his head underneath Madison’s chin.

“I’m not,” Madison says. He’s not going anywhere yet. They have the whole night.

“Not even in the morning,” Jakub says. Madison makes a noise at the back of his throat. They’re not having this conversation again. Jakub doesn’t really want to have it. He knows that Madison has to leave, has to go to Detroit, has to continue his career. He can’t stay and be Jakub’s boyfriend, or friend with benefits, or whatever they are.

They fall asleep messy, wrapped up together in the blanket.

Madison’s alarm actually startles Jakub out of his sleep in the morning. He feels too cold, the way he feels when it’s too early and he hasn’t had enough sleep and his body won’t regulate temperature properly. He shivers and snuggles close to Madison. Madison turns off the alarm and kisses Jakub.

“I have to go,” Madison tells him, pulling away from Jakub’s mouth for only the briefest second to speak. Jakub doesn’t even care that Madison’s mouth tastes gross with sleep. He’s kissed Madison after games, when he’s tasted like mouthguard. This is not worse, and Jakub’s mouth is gross, too.

“No,” Jakub says.

“Yeah,” Madison says. He pulls away from Jakub and rolls away from him. “Oh, fuck, dried spunk.”

“You’re sexy,” Jakub says, also covered in dried come from the night before.

“I gotta go take a shower, and get my stuff,” Madison says. “Get to the airport.”

“I know,” Jakub says. Madison is pulling on his sweats from the night before right over the come dried on his stomach.

“I’ll be back in April,” Madison says, getting on one knee on the bed to press his mouth to Jakub’s once more. “It’s not that far away.”

“I know,” Jakub says.

“I love you,” Madison says, kissing Jakub once more.

“I love you, too,” Jakub says with a sigh. “Call me when you get there?”

“I’ll send you pics of my new hotel room,” Madison tells him. “As soon as I get there.”

“Okay,” Jakub says.

Madison kisses him again, and Jakub tangles a hand in the back of Madison’s hoodie and starts to pull Madison down. Madison starts to go easily before he catches himself.

“No, no, no,” Madison says. “I have to go. Go back to sleep.”

“Okay,” Jakub says, and rolls himself up in the blanket as the door clicks shut behind Madison for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> on twitter @ notedgoon


End file.
